


Connor Moves To LA

by fosters101



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosters101/pseuds/fosters101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please Leave Comments As They Are Much Appreciated!</p></blockquote>





	1. Please Stay

"Can we talk for a minute?" Adam asked his son nervously.

"Yeah", Connor replied while he didn't want to make his father mad as he was so close to going to live with his mother.

"Connor, I'm sorry I freaked out on you and Jude." Adam stated while yelling at his son for making out with Jude shirtless was just his latest mistake.

"If I was kissing Daria you wouldn't have freaked out." Connor told his father as Adam had seen him kiss Daria in the past and was fine with it.

"That's not true! I freaked out because I thought you and Jude were having sex." Adam told his son while he hated the idea of Connor making out with another boy that wasn't the reason he had freaked out.

"Whatever", Connor said as he didn't believe one word his father was saying.

"Connor, please stay here with me, I'll do anything of you stay." Adam stated while he was terrifed of losing his son for good.

"I gave you so many chances and you blew every single one of them!" Connor stated angry that his father had the full to ask for another chance.

"So, that's it? Your going to live with your Mom in LA?" Adam asked already knowing his sons answer.

"I'm going to live with Mom because your incapable of accepting me as gay." Connor replied as nothing was going to change his mind at this point.

Connor wanted his father to accept and support him but he knew it could take years to happen.

"What about Jude?" Adam asked in an attempt to make his son feel guilty and stay.

"We're going to have a long distance relationship", Connor replied.

"A long distance relationship won't work, it never does." Adam stated while using Jude to convince his son to stay with him.

"Me and Jude, love each other, we will make it work." Connor replied as he believed that their love for one another would get them through anything.

"Your 14, how do you know you love each other?" Adam asked while mocking his sons previous statement.

"He told me he loved me and I said it back!" Connor shouted while he was furious with his father as he kept telling Connor how he felt.

"What happen's when one of you needs physical attention?" Adam asked while he was disgusted with the methods he was using but he was going to do whatever it took to get Connor to stay with him.

"Whatever", Connor said as he walked away leaving his father in his own thoughts.

Adam knew was terrifed that he was going to lose his son for good.

\---------------

"Ashley", Adam said in a devastated tone as he opened the door letting Connor's mother inside.

"Is Connor ready?" Ashley asked while today was the day Connor was moving to LA to live with his mother.

"I'm ready", Connor stated as he walked towards his mother while carrying two bags filled with his clothes and items.

"Connor, I want you to know that I love you and your always welcome to move back home with me." Adam told his son while he had to accept and support his son's decision to live with his mother.

"Okay", Connor simply responded as he and his mother walked outside and got inside of Ashley's car.

"Can we stop by Jude's so I can say goodbye?" Connor asked his mother while he hadn't officially said goodbye to his boyfriend yet.

"Yeah we can do that, just show the way to his house." Ashley told her son as Connor gave her the directions to Jude's house.


	2. Goodbye

"It's the house on the right." Connor told his mother as she pulled into the Adams-Foster driveway.

"Aren't you coming inside?" Connor asked his mother after he got out of her car.

"You two deserve some privacy, ten minutes then we have to go." Ashley told her son as Connor ran to the Adams-Foster door to make the most of their ten minutes together.

"Hey Stef, is Jude home", Connor asked.

"He's up in his room sweetie." Stef replied while Connor ran as fast as he could up to Jude's room.

"I thought already left." Jude told his boyfriend as Connor walked into his room.

"I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye to my boyfriend." Connor told Jude while he sat down beside Jude on his bed.

"Do you have to move to LA?" Jude asked as he knew he was selfish but he didn't want Connor moving several hours away.

"It's for the best." Connor replied while he didn't want to leave Jude but he needed to live in a house where he was supported and accepted no matter what.

"I know I'm just going to miss you." Jude told his boyfriend as tears began rolling down the young couple's faces.

"I'm going to miss you too." Connor said as the young couple shared a kiss not knowing how long it would be before they saw each other again.

"I love you", Jude told Connor.

"I love you too",  Connor told Jude while the young couple shared a hug and told each other goodbye.

\--------------

"What's wrong Connor?" Ashley asked her son after she had walked into his room and found him consumed of tears.

"I miss Jude", Connor replied as Ashley wiped the tears from his eyes and rubbed his back to console him.

"How about you call him?" Ashley suggested.

"I already did", Connor replied while he couldn't stop himself from crying.

"Did he pick up?" Ashley asked while she knew her son missed his boyfriend, she didn't think he would be this sad about it already.

"We talked for like two minutes and then he said he had to go." Connor replied as he believed Jude was going to start avoiding his phone calls and texts.

"I don't know Jude but I bet he's just as upset as you are, it's probably hard for him to hear your voice after you moved." Ashley told her son in an attempt to cheer him up.

"How about you invite him over on Saturday and he can spend the night." Ashley said knowing her suggestion would cheer her son up immediately.

"Really?" Connor asked his mother ecstatic that his boyfriend could spend the night on Saturday.

"Yeah, anyways I want to meet this boyfriend of yours." Ashley replied while flashing a huge smile at her son.

"Thanks, Mom", Connor replied as he gave his mother a huge hug, thanking her for everything she was doing for him.

"Yep, now get some sleep you have had a long day." Ashley told her son as she gave him a goodnight kiss on his forehead.


	3. Jesus's Advice

"Look, its a queer!" Blake said while the bullying was starting back up on Jude after Connor had left Anchor Beach.

"Leave me alone", Jude told Jeremy and Blake taking a stand for himself.

"Your little fag boyfriend is gone, what are you going to do about it?" Jeremy asked as Jude didn't have the strength to defend himself against the two homophobic boys.

"Connor probably moved because of how disgusting you are." Blake said as he shoved Jude up against his locker.

"Get off of him!" Jackson yelled while he ran up to Blake to help Jude.

"He's gay, Jackson", Jeremy stated.

"And that gives you a right to bully him?" Jackson asked as he was gay and still in the closet.

"Just get out of face!" Jackson stated causing Blake and Jeremy to head to their classes.

"I'm Jackson", Jackson said as he put his hand out to shake Jude's hand.

"Thanks for that, I'm Jude." Jude said while Jude had made a new friend at Anchor Beach.

\------------

"Jude, go get ready if you still wanna visit Connor." Lena told her son while Jude ran to his room as fast as he could.

"Where are you going?" Jesus asked his little brother after he saw Jude run into their room frantically.

"Connor's", Jude replied as he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Are you and Connor still together?" Jesus asked hoping he didn't have to give his brother advice from his previous experience.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Jude asked, confused by his brother's question.

"Listen, you remember how I dated Lexi when she moved to Honduras?" Jesus asked in a attempt to ease into the advice he was going to give his little brother.

"Yeah, what about it?" Jude asked still confused about what his brother was trying to tell him.

"Just be careful the long distance relationship thing rarely works." Jesus replied in the nicest way possible.

"So, I should break up with Connor your saying?" Jude asked hoping he and Connor could make the long distance work but even Jude knew it would be hard for them.

"I wish I had broke up with Lexi when she moved and moved on", Jesus replied.

"But you need to do what's best for you." Jesus told his little brother after he saw Jude look as if he was going to cry.

"Okay", Jude said as he walked out of his room and he and Lena headed to LA to visit Connor.

\----------------

"Mom, do I look okay?" Connor asked while he was freaking out as Jude was outside.

"You look fine sweetie now let your boyfriend inside." Ashley stated while he gave a small push towards the door.

"I missed you", Connor said while he opened the door to let Jude inside.

"I missed you too." Jude told Connor as the young couple shared a kiss on the lips.

"Hi Jude, I'm Ashley, Connor's mother." Ashley stated while she shook Jude's hand.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night." Jude told Ashley, thankful he and Connor were together at the moment.

"No problem, your welcome anytime." Ashley replied while she knew if her son wasn't able to see his boyfriend then he would be miserable.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Ashley told the young couple as she gave them their privacy.

"Wanna play some video games?" Connor asked as he and Jude's favorite thing to do together was playing video games.

"Sure", Jude replied as he sat down on the couch beside Connor and was handed a controller from his boyfriend.

\--------------

"Dinner was fantastic Miss Stevens." Jude stated, thanking Connor's mother for the meal.

"Oh, call me Ashley sweetie and thank you, ten more minutes then off to bed." Ashley told Jude as she continued to wash dirty dishes.

"Mom, where is Jude going to sleep?" Connor asked as there was only two beds in his mother's house.

"Your room", Ashley stated.

"I only have one bed in my room." Connor said while he and Jude were used to the no closed doors and no sharing a bed rule at Adam's and Jude's house.

"If you don't want to share a bed then you can make Jude a place on the couch." Ashley told her son in a teasing tone.

"No! I'm just shocked your letting us share a bed." Connor told his mother while he was ecstatic he was able to share a bed with Jude.

"Connor you and Jude can share a bed but if you do anything more then sleeping it will never happen again." Ashley stated to the young couple warning them if anything inappropriate happened that their would be consequences.

"Come on Jude!" Connor said as he grabbed his boyfriend's arm and dragged him to his room.

"Good night boys!" Ashley yelled up to the boys.

"Good night!" Jude and Connor yelled back in unison.

\---------------

"So, how's your new school?" Jude asked his boyfriend hoping school was going better for his boyfriend then it was for him.

"It's fine", Connor lied as he had been getting bullied for his sexuality.

"How's Anchor Beach?" Connor asked Jude hoping at least his boyfriend wasn't being bullied.

"It's fine", Jude lied while Blake and Jeremy had been bullying him since the day Connor had left.

Jude wasn't going to tell Connor about Jackson either as he knew Connor could be a jealous boyfriend and he didn't want to fight on the short time that they had together.

Both boys were getting bullied at school and they didn't have the courage to tell each other.

"I love you Jude." Connor said as the young couple laid back on Connor's bed while cuddling each other.

"I love you too, Connor." Jude said and soon after the young couple fell asleep together.


	4. Moving On?

"Hey, Jude!" Jackson said loudly while he sat down beside Jude during lunch.

"Hey", Jude replied sadly.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked the clearly upset boy.

"I'm fine", Jude replied while all he could think of was Connor being all the way in LA.

"Have Blake and Jeremy been picking on you?" Jackson asked while he believed the reason his friend looked so sad was because he was being bullied again.

"No, I just miss Connor." Jude replied as he had a lot on his mind.

"Why did you take up for me to Blake and Jeremy?" Jude asked while no one had ever took up for him except Connor at school.

"Come with me", Jackson said as he dragged Jude to the boy's bathroom.

"Why are you taking me in the bathroom?" Jude asked while Jackson began checking the stolls to make sure he and Jude were alone.

"I'm gay and I hate how people make us feel about it." Jackson told his friend as Jude was the first person other than his family that he had came out to.

"Are you going to come out at school?" Jude asked.

"I don't know, my family knows but I don't think I'm ready for the whole school to know I'm gay." Jackson replied while he didn't want to go through what Jude was at school.

"Yeah I get it, I didn't want people at school to know but me and Connor were outed." Jude said as he wished people didn't know he was gay at school because he believed it was no one's business.

"Would you like to go to a LGBTQ dance with me tonight?" Jackson asked as his feelings for Jude were starting to form.

"I'm with Connor", Jude replied as the long distance was hard on him he wasn't going to cheat on his boyfriend.

"No, as friends", Jackson stated hoping a night out would get Jude to like him like he liked Connor.

"Yeah, but only as friends." Jude stated reaffirming that all he and Jackson would be were friends. 

"Only friends", Jackson told Jude, Jackson knew Jude didn't view him as more then a friend but he was hoping that would all change soon.

\---------------

"I'll pick you boys up in two hours." Jackson's mom told the young boys after she let them out at the LGBTQ+ dance.

"Okay, bye Mom!" Jackson told his mom as he and Jude got out of her car and walked towards the dance.

"Ready?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah", Jude replied as the two boys entered the gym for the LGBTQ+ dance.

"Hi, my name is Jake and this is my boyfriend Travis, are you guys a couple." Jake said while Jude and Jackson had entered the dance.

"I wish but he's with someone, we're just here as friends." Jackson replied as it slipped out, Jackson had feelings for Jude.

"Okay, well enjoy the dance!" Jake said as Jude and Jackson went to get some lunch and start their night off.

\--------------

"Are you okay, you have looked sad the whole night." Jackson asked while his friend hadn't been himself the whole night.

"I'm fine", Jude lied yet again.

"Did I do something?" Jackson asked as he believed his slip up when he said he wished he and Jude were a couple was the reason his friend was sad.

"No, it's just so hard with the long distance, I'm just wondering if I should break up with Connor and move on." Jude replied as he didn't know how much longer he could stay in a long distance relationship with Connor.

"If you want to break up with Connor, you should but don't break up with him because it's hard right now because love is hard to find." Jackson said while he wanted to be with Jude he knew his friend was in love with Connor and he didn't want to take advantage of him.

"I'm going to go home." Jude told Jackson while he began to leave the dance.

"Okay, see you at school tomorrow." Jackson while he knew he did the right thing he was regretting not making a move on his friend.

\---------------

"Hey bud, did you have fun tonight?" Lena asked as she walked into Jude's room to tell him goodnight.

"Yeah, it was okay." Jude replied while exhausted.

"Oh! Connor called so I would call him back." Lena told her son, remembering that Connor had called several times tonight to speak with Jude.

"Okay", Jude replied as Lena left the room.

And then Jude's Phone buzzed again and again, Jude picked up his phone and it showed he had nine unread text messages.

4:23 PM, Connor: "Hey"  
5:01 PM, Connor: "How was school?"  
6:23 PM, Connor: "Are you coming over on Saturday, my mom said you can spend the night."  
7:04 PM, Connor: "I called your Mom's and they said you were out so I guess your still not home."  
7:45 PM, Connor: "Where did you go tonight?"  
8:14 PM, Connor: We always call each other at 8, where are you?"  
8:32 PM, Connor: Plz, call me I'm starting to get worried!"  
9:12 PM, Connor: "I guess you'll call me in the morning."  
9:13 PM, Connor: "I love you"

After Jude read all of Connor's text messages he wanted to text him back but all he could think to himself was, "I can't do this anymore".

Jude loved Connor with all of his heart but he couldn't take the long distance anymore and he thought it was time to move on.

Jude struggling with what to do next fell asleep but he had a good idea of what he had to do next.


	5. Avoiding Connor?

Jude didn't know what to do next as he didn't want to break up with Connor but he couldn't handle hearing his boyfriend's voice on the phone knowing they were over two hours apart from each other so he started avoiding Connor's calls.

Day 1 7:02 AM, Connor: "Good morning, I missed hearing your voice last night".  
9:22 AM; Connor : "Call me when you get a chance ".  
1:47 PM; Connor: "Please call me I'm starting to get worried".  
8:05 PM; Connor: "I guess you'll been out all day good night, I love you call me when you get a chance ".

Jude read these text messages from Connor and instantly felt horrible for avoiding his calls and text messages but he knew the next time they talked over the phone they would most likely be breaking up.

Day 2 9:08 AM; Connor: "Plz call me!"  
10:38 AM; Connor: "Did I do something?"  
12:35 AM; Connor: "Did you get your train ticket for tomorrow?"  
6:47 AM; My mom needs to know if your sleeping over tomorrow".

Connor didn't know why Jude was avoiding his calls the last few days so he decided to call the Adams-Foster house hoping that Stef or Lena would pick up forcing Jude to talk to him

"Hello", Lena said as she answered the phone. 

"Lena, it's Connor I was hoping to speak with Jude." Connor said while he was hoping Jude's Phone had been dead the last few days.

"Yeah just one sec." Lena told Connor.

"Jude, Connor's on the phone." Lena told her son.

"I can't talk to him right now, I'm going over to Jackson's." Jude stated as he left his house and headed to Jackson's.

"Hey Connor, Jude actually just left for the night so I'm going to have him call you back later." Lena told Connor which confirmed his worries, Jude was avoiding him.

"Why doesn't Jude want to talk to me anymore?" Connor asked as he was heartbroken that Jude was avoiding any type of communication with him.

"Why do you think that sweetie?" Lena asked while her heart dropped after hearing the young boy's question and hearing his voice she could tell Connor had been crying.

"He's been avoiding my calls and text messages the last few days." Connor replied as tears begin rolling down his face.

"No bud, I think his phone's been dead." Lena lied while it devasted her how sad Connor sounded on the phone.

"Okay, bye Lena", Connor said as he knew Lena was covering for her son and he broke down and started crying as he was beginning to believe Jude didn't like him anymore.


	6. Cheating?

"He doesn't love me anymore!" Connor yelled as his tears made his face look like waterworks.

"Why doesn't he love me anymore!" Connor screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Connor caring about anything at the moment threw his phone across his room as hard as he could.

"Connor, what did you do that for?" Ashley asked her son after she saw him throw his phone against the wall.

"Connor's, what's wrong?" Ashley asked her son after saw his tomatoe red face and bloodshot and teary eyes.

"Jude doesn't love me anymore!" Connor yelled as he pulled away from his mother's grasp.

"Why do you say that sweetheart?" Ashley asked as it nearly killed her to see her son like this.

"Because, he keeps avoiding my calls and text messages!" Connor yelled at his mother. 

Connor wasn't mad at his mother but he needed to take his anger out on someone and she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Jude is probably ignoring your calls because it's too hard for him to talk with you on the phone knowing your so far away from each other." Ashley stated while she wiped the tears from her son's eyes.

"And it's not hard on me, I'm the one that had to move away!" Connor said while he was beginning to regret moving away to LA.

"No one is saying it's not hard on you Connor, now I'm not taking up for Jude avoiding your calls but put yourself in his shoes." Ashley told her son while she rubbed Connor's back in order to console him. "Hey, I have an idea how about I drive you down to Jude's house in the morning and you can surprise him that way he can't avoid you." Ashley said knowing this would cheer her son up at the very least. 

"Really?" Connor asked as he was shocked that his mother was willing to do so much for him and his relationship with Jude.

"Yep, now get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow." Ashley told her son as she gave Connor a kiss on his forehead and they told each other goodnight.

\--------------

"Has Jude been acting weird to you lately?" Lena asked her wife.

"No, why do you ask that love?" Stef asked her wife while she knew Jude had been upset about Connor moving away she thought he was doing pretty well.

"Well, Connor called to talk to Jude and he said that Jude has been avoiding his calls and ignoring his text messages the last few days", Lena replied.

"Jude has been hanging out with Jackson the last few days." Stef said as she believed the reason Jude had been ignoring Connor's calls was because he had been so busy with his new friend the last few days.

"You don't think?" Lena asked as it was all starting to click in her head. "Oh my goodness, Jude won't cheat on Connor would he?" Stef asked her wife hoping this wasn't the case.

"He has been spending a lot of time with Jackson the last few days." Lena replied while she was starting to believe Jude had feelings for Jackson and that was why he had been ignoring Connor's calls.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions yet, we'll talk to Jude about this when he gets back from his sleepover with Jackson in the morning." Stef told her wife while she was starting to believe Lena was right, Jude was cheating on Connor.


	7. A Kiss

"Um... Come one in." Jackson told Jude as he was in amazement of how good his friend looked.

"Sorry, I'm late." Jude said while he followed Jackson up to his room.

"No, it's fine I'm just glad you came." Jackson told his friend.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Jude asked as he laid his bag on the Jackson's floor and joined Jackson on his bed.

"We could play some video games, my mom just got me some new zombie game." Jackson replied while his favorite thing to do was play video games and he was pretty sure it was Jude's also.

"Yeah, sound's fun!" Jude told his friend as Jackson got off of his bed and turned his gaming console on and handed a Xbox controller to Jude.

Jude and Jackson had been playing video games for nearly twenty minutes until Jackson decided he had to make a move and act on his feelings.

"Your cheating!" Jude said while he gave a shove back to his friend.

"Am not!" Jackson said as he put his arm in front off Jude in an attempt to cover his eyes and distract him from the video game.

"Your the worst cheater ever! You could at least admit it!" Jude yelled at Jackson in a joking matter.

"Okay, I'm cheating." Jackson stated while he knew it was now or never for him to act on his feelings.

Jackson then pushed Jude on his back and held his arm's down, pinning Jude down on his bed.

"We're both losing now." Jude said while he and Jackson had both died on the zombie apocalypse game they were playing.

"Who cares", Jackson told his friend as he was lost looking into Jude's eyes and without any thought Jackson leaned into Jude and smashed their lips together forming a kiss between the two boys.

"What are you doing! " Jude yelled at his friend, furious that Jackson would kiss him as he had told him that he and Connor were still together.

"Come on, your honestly saying you don't have feelings for me?" Jackson asked his friend.

Jackson believed because as strong as his feelings were for Jude that Jude had to have at least some romantic feelings for him in return at the very least.

"No! I don't I'm in love with Connor not you!" Jude yelled still in shock that Jackson had kissed him.

"I'm sorry, I thought you had feelings for me." Jackson said explaining why he had kissed Jude.

"Why would you think that?" Jude asked shocked and still furious about Jackson kissing him.

"Well, you have been flirting with me lately?"Jackson asked Jude, defending why he had kissed Jude.

"When did I flirt with you?" Jude yelled while he denied the notion that he had ever flirted with him.

"Well, first of all friends don't go to a dance together, second of all you basically let me pin you down a few minutes ago", Jackson replied.

"Whatever, I should go home." Jude stated as he grabbed his bag off of Jackson's floor and walked out of Jackson's room.

"Jude, I'm sorry", Jackson apologized.

"Yeah, me too", Jude said while all he could think about was how he was going to tell Connor about Jackson kissing him.

\-------------------

"Jude, is that you?" Lena asked after she heard the door slam shut.

"Yeah, it's me momma." Jude replied as he walked into the kitchen where Stef and Lena were.

"I'm really tired so I'm gonna to go bed." Jude told his mom's.

"Hold on a second, we need to have a talk." Lena told her son after she grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving the kitchen and going to his room.

"Okay", Jude replied hoping that this wasn't another sex talk from his mother's as they were the most embarrassing moments of his life.

"Jude, are you cheating on Connor?" Stef asked her son while fearing his answer.

"No! Why would you say that?" Jude asked shocked by his mother's question.

"Connor told us you have been avoiding his calls and you have been spending a lot of time with this Jackson kid." Lena replied explaining why they believed Jude was cheating on Connor.

"No, he was just my friend?" Jude told his mom's as he was interrupted.

"He was?" Lena asked confused by her son's statement.

"He kissed me", Jude replied.

"Jude, do you have feelings for this boy?" Stef asked her son hoping that this wasn't the case.

"No! He's my friend if anything." Jude replied while he was against being friends after Jackson's little stunt.

"Then, why would he kiss you Jude?" Stef asked her son knowing from Lena's previous experience with Monte, you have to lead someone on for someone to kiss you in most cases.

"I don't know!" Jude yelled while he was sick of people saying it was his fault for Jackson kissing him as he didn't believe he had flirted or led Jackson on in anyway.

"Okay, let's all get some sleep and talk about this in the morning." Lena said as she, Stef and Jude headed to bed not knowing that Connor was coming for a early morning visit. 

Jude only had one thing on his mind as he going to tell Connor about Jackson kissing him and if so would his relationship with Connor end for good because of it.


	8. Surprise

"You awake bud?" Lena asked her son after she walked into Jude's room while she wanted to give him son parental advice about what had happened with Jackson.

"Yeah, where's Mom?" Jude asked as he rubbed the sleepers out of his eyes.

"Mom's downstairs, I thought just me and you could talk." Lena replied after she sat down beside Jude on his bed.

"Good", Jude said while he and his siblings hated being in trouble with Stef as it was always a long lecture that consisted of her yelling at them.

"Yeah, Mom can be a little quick to rush to judgements. " Lena told her son which caused her and Jude to chuckle.

"She just doesn't get it, I didn't want Jackson to kiss me, I love Connor." Jude stated as he was mad that everyone was saying it was his fault that Jackson kissed him.

"I know you didn't." Lena told her son while she knew exactly what Jude was going through.

"You do?" Jude asked while he was happy, he was also shocked that someone was finally taking his side.

"Yes I do and I know what your going through also." Lena replied which immediately caused Jude to give her a confused and dumbfounded look.

"How did Lena know what he was going through", Jude thought to himself.

"You probably don't know this but Monte kissed me." Lena explained which caused Jude's mouth to drop.

"I didn't kiss her, she just kissed me." Lena told her son.

"Does Mom know?" Jude asked as this was very shocking information to him and he was hoping Lena wasn't expecting him to keep a secret this big to himself.

"Yes, Mom does know but at first I didn't tell her and it almost ruined our marriage." Lena replied explaining the danger of keeping a secret this big from a loved one was huge.

All Jude could process from Lena's statement was "it almost ruined our marriage" and it terrifed Jude as he wasn't ready to lose Connor yet if ever.

"Listen, it's your choice if you tell Connor but if he would find out and you weren't the one to tell him it could ruin your relationship if him." Lena told her son as she got up from Jude's bed and gave her son sometime to think about what he was going to do next.

Jude then knew he had to come clean about Jackson kissing him because he wasn't ready to lose Connor.

\--------------------

"I'm glad your hibernation is over." Jesus told Jude in a joking matter as he believed Jude could sleep through nearly anything.

"Shut up! I'm getting so sick of your smart ass remarks about everything I do!" Jude yelled at his brother.

"I was just kidding." Jesus said apologizing for his remark to his brother.

Then someone began poking Jude on his shoulder.

"I will get the trash after I eat Mom." Jude said while he continued to eat his cereal.

"I said I would get it in a minute!" Jude yelled as he did a 180 in his seat and turned around and saw Connor standing in front of him.

"Hey!" Connor said as he lifted Jude up and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Jude asked while he was happy Connor was visiting him he was also shocked by it.

"I'm visiting my Dad, so I thought I would stop by to see my boyfriend." Connor replied while he intertwined his fingers with Jude's as both of the young boys were missing physical tough with each other.

"Okay, wanna go to the beach?" Jude asked as he dumped his empty cereal bowl in the sink.

"Yes! The beaches in LA have a horrible view!" Connor replied excitedly.

"LA beaches have the best views." Jude told his boyfriend as he had seen the beaches in LA when he visited Connor and they were beautiful to his eyes.

"There are girls everywhere and your not there." Connor said which caused everyone in the kitchen to laugh hysterically.

"Jude, I just came to apologize for causing our kiss last night." Jackson said as he had caught Jude and Connor just before they left for the beach.

"You kissed him?" Connor yelled while he was furious about the news he had just received.

"He kissed me, I didn't kiss him." Jude told Connor while he wanted to punch Jackson in the face for all the drama he was causing, he knew he had to convince his boyfriend what really happened.

"If that was the case why didn't you tell me?" Connor asked as tears began rolling down his face.

"I was going too." Jude said while he was going to tell Connor about the kiss he was just waiting for the right time.

"I should go", Jackson stated while he turned around and headed home with a smile on his face as his plan was working, Jude and Connor fighting as if they were going to break up.

"I should go too!" Connor yelled as he started walking towards his Dad's house.

"Connor, you have to believe me!" Jude said while he was beginning to think this was the end of his relationship with Connor.

"Why don't you go shove your tongue down your boyfriends throat, you cheater!" Connor yelled back at Jude as he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

Connor was devastated by what had just happened as he was under the assumption that Jude was cheating on him and didn't love him anymore.

Jude could have gone and chased Connor down but he knew Connor needed to blow off some steam and he needed to figure out how to fix his relationship with Connor before he returned to LA because if Connor went back to LA before they made up, odds were they would never see each other again.


	9. Apologies Are Dangerous

"Dad, are you home?" Connor asked after he walked into the dark, lonely house.

"I didn't think you would come see me." Adam replied while he believed Connor didn't love him and didn't want anything to do with him ever again.

"Your my Dad and I'll always love you, I would have never moved to LA with mom had you just accepted me." Connor told his father as he was hoping one day Adam would eventually accept him.

"Connor, I am so sorry about how I treated you and how I didn't accept your relationship with Jude." Adam told his son while tears began to escape his eyes as he knew had he just accepted his son, Connor would still be living with him.

"You are?" Connor asked as he shocked that his father was apologizing to him.

"Yes, and whether your living with me or your Mom, I'm going to support and accept you." Adam told his son which caused Connor to let go of a breathe he didn't he was holding as his father had finally accepted him as gay.

"Me and your mother had a long talk and she told me how much you have missed Jude, you don't have but I would like for you to move back in with me Connor." Adam told his son hoping for another chance with his son not that he deserved it by any means.

"Since, you accept me now, I want to stay with you but I'm giving you one chance if you go back to your old ways then I'm going to live with Mom for good." Connor told his father while he had to be sure that his father mean't what he said before he moved back in with him.

"I'm not going to need one more chance." Adam told his son as he and Connor hugged each other as they were finally seeing eye to eye and Connor felt safe living with his father.

"How about you ask Jude if he wants to sleepover?" Adam told his son showing just how far he had come in accepting him.

"Jude kissed a boy when I was in LA so I don't think that's a good idea." Connor replied as he didn't even want to see Jude at the moment.

"Jude told you he kissed someone?" Adam asked his son while he was shocked by his son's statement.

"Well, he denied it but why would Jackson say that if it wasn't true?" Connor asked his father as tears began to slide down his face as he was devastated under the belief Jude had cheated on him.

"If you really think Jude cheated on you your crazy." Adam told his son.

"You don't think he cheated on me?" Connor asked his father.

"No! Jude walked by the house everyday after school he was miserable Connor." Adam stated as Jude was just as miserable as Connor was when the young couple was separated if not more.

"I know for a fact Jude didn't cheat on you son." Adam stated reassuring his son that Jackson was lying on Jude.

"Your right, Jude wouldn't cheat on me he loves me." Connor said while he was starting to feel disgusted with himself for not believing Jude as he knew Jude would have believed him.

"I have to tell him I believe him." Connor stated as he jetted out of his house, running to Jude's to tell his boyfriend he believed and apologized for not believing him.

\---------------

"Where are you going? Jesus asked his brother as Jude.

"To fix things with Connor." Jude replied while he couldn't let Connor go back to LA mad at him as he didn't know Connor was moving back in with his Dad.

"Jude! Watch out!" Jesus yelled as a car came flying towards Jude hitting me and sending him over the hood of the car as the car spun after hitting Jude crashing into a tree.

"Jude, stay with me! Jesus told Jude while he held in the middle of the road as Jude was bleeding from nearly everywhere and his body looked like a smashed grape.

"Stay with me Jude! Help! Help!" Jesus yelled as he was checking his little brother for a pulse.

"Jesus, why are you yelling?" Stef asked as she walked outside of her house having no idea what she was about to see.

"What happened?" Stef asked Jesus in a frantic voice not knowing if her youngest son was alive.

"I can't find a pulse Mom! I think he's dead!" Jesus yelled at his Mother as tears were consuming his while face as he believed his little brother was dead.

"He's got a pulse but its very weak, go inside and call 911!" Stef told Jesus after she felt Jude's neck and felt a extremely weak pulse.

Jude's weak pulse scared Stef to death but she was grateful that her son was still breathing after seeing the condition that he was in.

"Jude! Stay with me!" Stef told her son as she put her hands on his neck to stabilize his spine.

"Mom", Jude squeaked out in a whisper as he gasped for air.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer." Jude told Stef while it was getting harder and harder to breathe by the minute.

"Jude, hold on help is on the way!" Stef told her son while tears began rolling down her face as she knew if help didn't get here soon her son would be dead.

"Goodbye Mom", Jude told Stef as he stopped breathing.

"Jude! Jude, please don't leave us!" Stef yelled at her son as she felt his neck for a pulse and realized he didn't have one.

"One, two, three", Stef said out loud as she gave her son CPR.

"Come on, Jude!" Stef yelled to her son as she continued to give him CPR.

Stef was unable to get her son breathing again as paramedics arrived at the horrific scene that would change the Adam-Foster's family and Connor's lives forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave Comments As They Are Much Appreciated!


End file.
